Os AllStarz no programa da Rioko
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: Crossover entre Beyblade e Tenchi Muyo e bem OCC: Rioko faz o seu programa de auditório e sabe quem são os convidados? Os AllStarz! Se você gosta dessa equipe falando coisas viajantes e bêbadas, esse é a sua fic!


**As besteiras que os bladers contam**

Obs: A fic vai ficar um pouco de OCC e terá crossover de Beyblade e Tenchi Muyo

Rioko: Olááá, gente aqui começa o novo programa mais fo... quero dizer mais famoso do Brasil! Ferrados com Rioko! Eu sou a Rioko, a pirata espacial mais procurada do universo, também a namorada do Tenchi...

Aeka: Ei! Pára de falar besteiras, sua !

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RIOKO! RIOKO! RIOKO!

Rioko: E para começar o programa, eu vou chamar... Hã! Quem foi o filho da puta que chamou eles? Kyoni?

Kyoni: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, falou?

Aeka: Uma coisinha, você não deve falar filho da puta aqui.

Rioko: Agora falou. ¬¬

Rioki: Miau, miau, miaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Sasami: O que foi Rioki?

Rioki: Miauu! (tradução: que cheiro ruim!)

Sasami: Puxa, mas que cheiro!

Aeka: Eu nunca senti esse cheiro em Jurai!

Rioko: Acho que o causador de todo esse cheiro deve ser...

Michael: (aparecendo do nada de cima) Oi Rioko!

Rioko: Michael! O que você está fazendo aqui!

Michael: Ora, eu sou um dos primeiros convidados da sua programa, esqueceu?

Rioko: Como você sabe?

Michael: Ora essa, eu vi sua ficha! XD

Rioko: Tá bom, vem você e sua equipe inteira, logo! ¬¬ Mas antes desça até aqui!

Michael: Tá bom! (ele salta para baixo e cria um buracão no meio do palco...)

Rioko: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO, MEU PALCO!

Emily, Eddie e Rick: (aparecendo do nada) Nossa, que grito foi esse, Rioko?

Rioko: Perguntem para um panaca chamado Michael! Bem, mas isso não interessa! O que interessa é que vocês estão ferrados comigo, né?

Michael: (saindo do buraco) Sim! n.nV

Rioko: Tá bom, venham aqui comigo, mas cuidado com...

Emily: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rioko: ...o buraco. ¬¬

Depois de tirarem o Michael e a Emily de dentro do buraco...

Rioko: Bem, vamos começar o programa. Vamos começar com... com...

Aeka: Olha só a organização da Rioko! ¬¬

Rioko: Cala a boca, Aeka! Bem, nós vamos começar com as fichinhas técnicas deles. Vamos ver! Rioki!

Rioki se transforma num telão e nele se mostra:

_Os All-Starz são um grupo maluco de bladers comandado por Judy Tate que gostam de videogame, educação física, zona, computadores e barulho. Ele é formado pelo Rick, o capitão da equipe, que já sabe muito de beyblades, mas é muito necessitado de inteligência, Michael, o retardado da equipe que só faz merda, Eddie, o preocupado com o país onde ele vive e Emily, a cu de ferro do grupo! _

All-Starz: ...

Rick: ¬¬X Quem foi que escreveu isso?

Rioko: Pergunta para a Washu.

Michael: Mas eu faço merda só no banheiro! T.T

Emily: Eu não tenho cu de ferro. O.o

Eddie: E eu sou mais preocupado para conseguir uma bolacha de maisena.

Rick: EDDIE, EU PEÇO PARA VOCÊ SER MAIS AMBICIOSO, SEU FDP MALDITO!

Eddie: Tá bom, eu sou mais preocupado em ter uma BMW, tá bom?

Rick: Agora exagerou.

Rioko: Tudo bem, não grita desse jeito, tá? Agora faremos uma pergunta a todos vocês. Vocês tem irmãos?

Emily: Não, graças a Deus.

Rick: Infelizmente.

Michael: Tenho 8 irmãs e amo todas elas:)

Eddie: Eu não tenho.

Rioko: Pais?

Rick: Eu moro com minha mãe.

Michael: Eu moro com meu pai, minha mãe, seu amante e minhas 8 irmãs! Só que meu pai não sabe do amante da minha mãe!

Emily: Moro sozinha, era órfã...

Eddie: Pais? Puxa, eu moro com meus primos. Por que?

Rioko: Quanto é 1+1?

Emily: 2

Michael: vocês estão carecas de saber que são 72.

Rick: 5

Eddie: Alguém tem calculadora aí?

Rioko: O que é ser mongol?

Emily: Ser natural da Mongólia.

Rick: Pessoa retardada, como o Michael. ¬¬

Michael: Uma marca de wisky alemão!

Eddie: Estado de espírito.

Rioko: .;ds.çsdsdf324?

Emily: Não, obrigada?

Rick: Hein?

Michael: Isso eu sei! Ela perguntou para mim onde é que eu comprei esse tênis que estou usando em grego! n.n

Eddie: Aaahh, acho que sim.

Rioko: Você vê a autora dessa fic na rua. O que você faz?

Emily: Como se chama essa autora?

Rick: Taco pedra na garota por ter escrito essa droga.

Michael: Chamo ela de gostosa.

Eddie: Imploro para dar um autógrafo.

Rioko: Alguém da equipe se considera pobre?

Emily: Mais ou menos.

Rick: Pobre é a autora que está fazendo esta fic, pobre de espírito. ¬¬

Michael: Pobre não, paupérrimo.

Eddie: Sou rico, só que já vendi marioula.

Rioko: Quem é o autor do poema "Minha alma chora"?

Emily: Graciliano Ramos.

Rick: Hilda Furacão.

Michael: Xuxa Meneguel.

Emily: Errado, Michael, ela só sabe abobalhar criancinhas e tirar fotos pelada. ¬¬

Eddie: Machado de Assis... é?

Rioko: Nas suas famílias, quem é que dirige?

Emily: Meu pai e minha mãe.

Rick: Meu pai e eu (escondido)

Michael: Ninguém dirige... A galera se junta pra empurrar pra cidade. Qualé, tive que comprar o amplificador! Tinha que vender o motor pra comprá-lo.

Eddie: Eu. Já tenho carteira de motorista.

Rioko: Então, acabou as perguntas. Agora a gente vai saber como vocês se dão nas músicas. Quem começa?

Michael: EU! EU! EU!

Rioko: A Emily.

Michael: eu... eu... eu...

Emily: Eu vou cantar a música da Atoladinha, pode?

Rioko: Pode.

Emily: To ficando atoladinha, to ficando atoladinha, to ficando atoladinha...

Rioko: Tudo bem, agora, o Eddie.

Eddie: Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele...

Rioko: O Rick.

Rick: Eu tinha uma galinha que se chamava Marilu...

Rioko: Agora, o Michael.

Michael: EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rioko: Pode cantar?

Michael: Pode.

Rioko: Então vai!

Michael: Taco é bom, taco é bom, taco é bom, taco é bom, mas é o nome do fogão!

Rioko: Hã? O que é isso?

Michael: É um funk. O que tem ele?

Rioko: Nada, nada.

Michael: Então tá.

Rioko: Agora, eu vou o pessu que conheceram os All-Starz para sabermos o que eles acharam deles.

Tyson: (o primeiro a aparecer) O Michael é um cara muito legal. Ele sente cócegas mais que seus amigos!

Rioko: Você pode provar isso?

Tyson: Sim! (começa a fazer cócegas no Michael e...)

Michael: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahha! TYSON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA, PÁRA!

Rioko: O.O

Aeka: Tyson, pára de fazer cócegas no Michael ou vai destruir o auditório inteiro!

Tyson: Como assim?

Aeka: Com os gritos do Michael! Já basta o buracão que ele abriu no meio do palco!

Tyson: O buraco? (pára de fazer cócegas no Michael) Puxa, eu não percebi!

Michael: Ah... até que enfim! Eu não agüentava mais!

Rioko: Agora o próximo. Kai, venha!

Kai aparece e vem até Rioko, só que...

Rioko: Só uma coisa, Kai, olha o...

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rioko: ...Buraco... ¬¬

Kai: Alguém me tira daqui! ¬¬

Rioko: Não posso, a autora não deixa.

Kai: ¬¬X

Michael: Vai ficar aqui, leruleru! XP

Emily: O.OU

Rick: Ò.Ó

Eddie: XD

Kai: Michael, seu FDPQP!

Michael: Não bota minha mãe no meio! T.T

Rioko: Bem, o Kai acha que o Michael é um FDPQP. Agora venha o Lee.

O Lee vem.

Lee: Oi Rioko.

Rioko: Olá Lee. O que você pensa sobre um dos integrantes da equipe?

Lee: Eu acho do Michael uma pessoa divertida, extrovertida e simpática. Por isso eu gosto muito dele.

Michael: Valeu pelo carinho, Lee:)

Rioko: Agora venha o Kenny.

Kenny: Olá Rioko.

Rioko: O que você pensa sobre um dos integrantes da equipe?

Kenny: Bem, do Rick eu penso que ele poderia ser mais divertido e mais comunicativo, isso sim. Para o Michael, ele é inteligente, isso eu reconheço. Só que ele tem uma falta de disposição e vontade de estudar, isso sim. Para a Emily, ela é a única pessoa que é direita do grupo, isso sim, e Eddie...

Eddie: Uma coisinha, pode parar de falar "isso sim", por favor? Tá enchendo o saco.

Kenny: Isso sim! Esse é o seu defeito! Fica falando que tudo que falo te enche o saco!

Michael: Me chamaram de inteligente! Que bom! E eu achando que todos me acham que sou retardado! \o/

Rick: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson, Kai, Lee e Kenny: Já iremos, Rioko.

Rioko: Tá bom. Tchau!

Tyson, Kai, Lee e Kenny: Tchau!

Os quatro saem do palco e os All-Starz acompanham a Rioko.

Rioko: Agora, eu quero saber dos seus funny-stuffies. Vamos lá. Alto ou baixo?

Emily: Alto.

Michael: Altíssimo.

Rick: Baixo.

Eddie: Depende...

Rioko: Doce ou salgado?

Emily: Salgado.

Michael: DOCE! CHOCOLATE, MINHA VIDA!

Rick: Azedo.

Eddie: Sei lá... Acho que salgado.

Rioko: Comprido ou curto?

Emily: Depende...

Rick: Vou te bater!

Michael: Comprido!

Eddie: Também comprido.

Rioko: Grande ou pequeno?

Emily: Aí depende também...

Rick: Estou avisando... Mas acho que é pequeno!

Michael: Grande!

Eddie: Sei lá...

Rioko: Reto ou cheio de curvas?

Emily: Eu não sei o que você está perguntando.

Rick: O quê?

Mciahel: Reto.

Eddie: Sei lá de novo...

Rioko: Escuro ou claro?

Emily: Geralmente eu gosto de tons claros.

Rick: Escuro.

Michael: LUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! TENHO MEDO DO ESCURO!

Eddie: Só gosto de escuro quando estou no cinema.

Rioko: Quente ou frio?

Emily: Já que gosto de água, frio.

Rick: Sou quente.

Michael: Quente, porque gosto do Rio de Janeiro.

Rioko: Música calma ou tecno.

Os quatro: Tecno! \o/

Rioko: Dia ou noite?

Emily: Dia, pois assim eu uso melhor meu dia.

Rick: Sei lá... Depende do dia, é claro.

Michael: NOITADA!

Eddie: Eu prefiro dia, porque eu não gosto de andar nas ruas à noite.

Rioko: Gato ou cachorro?

Emily: Gato, eles são fáceis de criar.

Rick: Nenhum dos dois, cachorro faz bagunça a casa inteira e gato só gosta de comer e dormir. ¬¬

Michael: Os dois! Eles são tão bonitinhos! \n.n/

Eddie: Cachorro, ele combina mais comigo.

Rioko: Então, agora eu vou fazer mais algumas perguntas a respeito das suas vidas. Tivemos uma fofoca que vocês estão indo numa academia...

Emily: Claro, é para cuidar das nossas formas!

Rioko: Mas o nome da academia se chama 'Cademia do Zezé.

Michael: É esse o nome da academia, a gente vai lá para fazer extração de órgãos, epa!

Engraçadinho da platéia 1: Confessou! Esse tal de 'Cademia do Zezé faz que as pessoas de lá tenham órgãos extraídos!

Engraçadinho da platéia 2: E possivelmente, o Michael extraiu seu cérebro.

Rick: Michael! Você revelou tudo! Seu $$$$!

Michael: Mas não fiz nada! T.T

Rick: Eu vô te pegar, seu $$#$#$$#$!

Michael e Rick começam a correr no estúdio todo, fazendo que crie uma grande bagunça e Rioko...

Rioko: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MEU ESTÚDIO NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fim da fic 

**Michael: Ai, isso não tem graça, Rick! **

**Rick: Isso não tem graça digo eu!**

**Kagome: E vocês destruindo todo o estúdio do programa da Rioko, não é?**

**Emily: Bota culpa no Michael, ele destruiu o palco, bagunçou o estúdio da Rioko...**

**Kagome: Mas não vou botar a culpa no Michael, vou é botar culpa na Rioko, isso sim!**

**Rioko: MEU PALCO, MEU ESTÚDIO, NÃAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kagome: Mas o que importa, é que a fic acabou. E vocês, leitores que escaparam? Então mandem reviews falando o que achou da fic!**


End file.
